


Redemption

by syxmaxwell



Series: NightWolf INC [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: I cleaned it up a little?, Like 20 years old, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mousse is legal in this, SMUUUUUUUUUUUT, mousse is a member of Team Hot Mess, old fic is old, omg what was up with my purple prose days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: This fic covers what happened to Msu Tsu during the events of Haven and Vision Quest. It leads into the final story of this line: 2010. I don’t own Ranma ½ or it’s cast. That belongs to Rumiko Takashi, long live the great lady. However Section Omega and it’s motley crew are mine. Not sure anyone else would want the heathens :P





	Redemption

Redemption  
Syx Maxwell 5/00  
revised and re-posted 02/2019

Raider slipped down the fast line and landed lightly on the roof. He unhooked his harness and crouched near a duct. He held his P90 at his side and tapped his throat mike twice. The signal let his team know he was in position.

It was a simple assignment. Get in find the bad guys and the stolen goods. Bag the terrorists and get the hell out. Of course Murphy’s Law prevented anything from being easy. He eased down to the rafters of the warehouse and froze.

Below him all the enemy troops stood in one tidy little group. They were beating the unholy hell out of someone. The victim made no sound as they lashed out at him with fists and feet. Raider cradled his sub machine gun to his chest. There were seven targets and one downed hostage in a warehouse full of stolen weapons. 

'Well there goes that plan...' Raider slunk to the far corner to get a better look.

The men laughed and he could hear them speak.

“He broke quick.”

“What should we do with him?”

“The boss could use a new pet.”

Several crude remarks were made and Raider gritted his teeth. He kept his voice to a toneless whisper as he growled into his mike.

“Injured non-com. Go to plan B.”

Ten second passed and his medic dropped next to him.

“Lock and Load.”

“Ready Sir.”

The strike took little time. With an injured hostage on the ground they didn’t bother trying to take the men alive. The flash suppressors and silencers made for a fast clean assault. Ten minutes later the terrorists were dead.

Raider and Dizzy moved towards the batter form laying on the cold concrete floor. They eased to boy over and began to tend to his injuries. As the others moved to make sure the bodies were dead Dizzy began to asses her patient. She sucked in a hard breath as she wiped blood from the teen’s face.

“Dear sweet ancestors, he’s not much more than a boy.”

Raider helped her field dress the wounds. Dull gray eyes opened to stare blindly at them. The boy flinched, his face wary. Dizzy spoke softly to him, “Easy kiddo, you’ll be fine.”

Several months passed after Team Omega took the Chinese born youth in. Msu Tsu was bundled up and taken to the team’s headquarters. He received medical care that rivaled anything known to the public. It was nice to have a dedicated healer focused on him, rather than being just one more person in a ward.

Dizzy guided the others in helping him through his recovery. His therapy took a long time however. The beating he sustained, along with years of verbal abuse, had prevented him from reaching his full potential. And he was now deathly afraid of being touched.

Over several months the team gentled him with kind and non-threatening touches. It calmed him, teaching the boy that he was safe and cared about. It finally got to the point when the casual pats and ruffled hair no longer bothered him. But by then it was a habit his new found family had.

Most didn’t even realize that they were touching him.

As time passed the Hidden Weapons Master learned the Section Omega was linked to the Earth Defense Force. The walked the world putting out the fires of destruction. They marched to their own drum, and fought as they chose. There was no question of egos clashing. The small hand chosen team worked like a close knit unit.

Msu Tsu didn’t know who bankrolled them, and he didn’t care. They recognized no government as having control over them, merely working to protect humanity from the folly of mankind. The team itself was a family. They treated him with kindness that he’d never experienced before. They were a motley crew made up of interesting misfits.

Commander Raider McCabe led them. He was a former navy SEAL. He resigned his commission and left before facing a court-martial for breaking the jaw of a Naval Intelligence agent whose sloppy work got three of his men killed. He was a tall, and fairly young warrior for his level of command. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and a scar that bisected his eyebrow and cheekbone.

His second in command was Desdemona 'Dizzy' Sawada. She had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. At five foot tall, she was the shortest of then crew. She was a former Kunika* agent and left the service after politics let a murderer walk free. The killer later had a terrible ‘accident’. With rough justice served she took Raider’s invitation to join him. She was a true Amazon in his eyes. 

Serenity 'Sphinx' Castillo was the chameleon of the team. A former NOC* agent who had been disavowed along with her partner. She was elegant and super-model sleek. She had no problem impersonating anyone. She wore her soft blonde hair shoulder length and over her left eye. She and her twin brother Jason 'Jazz' Castillo worked undercover as needed.

Jazz was their makeup and undercover artist. Give him a back story and when he was finished no one would recognize who they were speaking to. He'd trained for a time in the US in several un-named special effects studios. He had a genius for practical special effects that put Hollywood CGI to shame.

Mick 'Shifter' Craig was the boy scout of the team. A former DSD*, he was average height and looked like the boy next door. He was also a world class sniper that had few equals. His career in Australia was ruined after he refused a target. Said target was later found to be an innocent set up by a corrupt politician, but by then it was too late to clear his record.

Shang 'Sneaker' Zhou was the bad boy of the crew. He was never seen without his sunglasses. He was also of Chinese descent and was the resident hack fiend. He broke into several military computers to track down his lost family members. The team caught him before the Chinese Army. He wore the cross shaped scar on his right cheek. He did occasional freelance work.

Msu Tsu, already called 'Moose', and had taken over the martial arts training. He wanted at first to repay his saviors. Later on it became a matter of finding his place within the team. He had come clean about his curse, and how it worked. More than one conversation centered around how his curse form could be a benefit to him in the field. After all who pays attention to a duck?

The day he had learned to radiate a low-level ki field that heated water to lukewarm before it could hit him was a blessing. It was a huge relief to have his curse under even the slightest control.

Msu Tsu earned his place on the team in an unusual manner. He wanted to prove to them he could take care of himself. So Dizzy proposed a little test a game of Hide and Track.

He would have 24 hours to hide and get set. Then the others would hunt for him. If he lasted a full day he could start active duty on the team. Any teammates he ‘tagged’ were bonuses  
that would owe him a favor.

He adopted Raider’s Hide in Plain Sight Technique. It was dirty, nasty, and muddy, but he hid all day. He could have made it easier by using his cursed form, but he was determined to stick it out. By noon the next day Shifter found the fast food wrappers from his lunch. Msu Tsu heard several laughing remarks about whether or not it was legal to go for hamburgers while on mission.

In the end he tagged all but Raider and Dizzy with the security stickers. He earned his place, and their respect.

And now here he was, living at Omega Base, training and learning to be something better. He stretched and got up from bed and yawned sleepily as he got dressed. He pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a black tank top. Thick gray socks covered his feet. He padded his way downstairs.

Dizzy smiled as he sat down at the table. A plate of pancakes and a cup gunpowder tea was set before him.

“Raider said you had the morning off. But he’s wants you down at the firing range at noon.”

“Okay Dizzy.” Msu Tsu replied. He dug into the meal before him with gusto. Dizzy smiled indulgently. He was a sweet young man. He had bloomed with them, becoming assured and proud. And she had never seen the boss so smitten.

After breakfast Msu Tsu curled up in the den with a book on modern warfare tactics. He wasn’t concentrating on the book though. He was trying to sort out his feelings for Raider. At first he felt admiration and respect for the older warrior. Then a sort of comfortable ease followed. All the praise and encouragement acted as a balm to his wounded soul.

But now… now between all the gentle touches lavished on him and the tender embraces, he was utterly confused. He finally realized that he loved the gruff former soldier, but was the feeling mutual?

With a sigh, he noticed the time and headed for the firing range. It was time for shooting lessons.

Raider watched the Hidden Weapons Master approach. The youth showed real promise, though they did have one long conversation after he had laser surgery. Msu Tsu felt it was wrong for a martial artist to train with a gun. Raider just told him, “A warrior should never limit himself.”

Raider guided his young friend to the shooting bench. He showed him how to load and unload the weapon. Then they put on shooting glasses and hearing protection. Raider stood behind the teen and showed him how to hold the rifle.

By this point Msu Tsu was a bit flustered. Raider was full of little touches that called to something deep within him. Raider braced his legs as Msu Tsu fired. The recoil knocked him back into the older man’s arms. The older man just chuckled and set him upright.

The soldier reveled in the chance to hold the teen. The scent of his long silky hair filled his nose. The young man was stunning. He slowly gentled the boy to his touch, and hoped Msu Tsu would be ready to come to his bed.

When the shooting lesson was over Raider shooed Msu Tsu back to the main barracks. Msu Tsu hit the showers with a delighted sigh. He stood under the hot spray as some hot little thoughts filled his mind. The water washed the stench of cordite from his flesh.

He felt himself harden and flushed. He shook himself and turned on the cold water. When he was under control he toweled off. It was time to eat dinner, so he loosely braided his hair as he walked down stairs. The rest of the team was waiting for him. He looked at the grinning faces as Sneaker stood on his chair and held up the target Msu Tsu had used.

Each shot was a disabling shot.

“Congratulations Moose!” They cheered.

He was the recipient of several bear hugs including a tender embrace from Raider. Only Dizzy noted the extra little caress the youth received. Jazz and Sphinx brought out a cake decorated as a bulls eye. The party lasted far into the night.

By the end of the festivities the newest member of Section Omega was VERY flustered. Raider made a point to give out those soft little touches that were so distracting. It was a slow seduction of his senses.

When the party finally wound down, Raider and Msu Tsu were in the study. Dizzy excused herself sighting an early meeting. The two men were in no hurry to seek their empty beds. They spoke softly and sipped green tea. Electric tingles raced up Msu Tsu’s arm as their fingers touched. Raider smiled to himself as the teen’s eye’s widened.

“Msu Tsu?”

"Yes Raider?”

“Are you happy here?”

The youth curled up on the couch and smiled sweetly.

“Yes I’m happy here. You, Dizzy, the team… I love it here.”

Raider brushed inky black hair form soulful gray eyes. Msu Tsu leaned into the touch. His eyes closed as he savored the sensation of being safe and adored. He sighed softly and Raider chuckled.

“Come on Msu Tsu, time for bed.” Raider led the youth up the winding stairs and down the hall. Msu Tsu swayed and bit on his feet as they slowed to a stop outside Raider’s room. He looked up at the man who meant so much to him.

“Raider?”

The former SEAL heard the unvoiced question and drew the young man into a tender embrace. Msu Tsu’s lips parted under the gentle assault. The larger man opened the door and drew the youth inside. They traded searching kisses as they stumbled to the bed. Clothes hit the floor on a whisper of sound. They tumbled onto the massive four poster.

Msu Tsu let his hands fall limply to the bed. Trust shone like a beacon form his eyes. Raider felt humbled by the enormity of the gift. He scattered kisses over that smooth skin, listening for Msu Tsu’s fitful moans. His hot mouth bathed tight carmine nipples as slim fingers wound in his hair. The youth felt cherished as Raider lavished him with soulful kisses and playful nuzzles.

Raider lifted his head and rolled onto his back. He drew his lover over his body. He peppered the teen’s lips with quick little kisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Msu Tsu flushed as nipping kisses burned his throat and jaw. He felt Raider's tongue paint a wet trail down to his chest.

Raider felt an ache in his heart as his lips found old scars. He caressed the marks with his lips as his hands wandered to lower treasures. He smiled when the boy gasped brokenly. He would have to remember that spot behind the knees for next time.

Msu Tsu uttered a soft cry of wonder. Bitten off moans and gasping whimpers shattered the night air. He tossed his head as, with a growl, Raider stroked his inner thighs. He trembled with anticipation, but at the last moment, those teasing fingers slid over the tops of his thighs to rub his hipbones.

Raider toyed with him until his was lost in a sweltering storm of desire. He suckled the youth’s earlobe and murmured, “Do you know how much I want you?”

Msu Tsu shook his head, his voice stolen by throbbing need.

Raider smiled and kissed his way down that sleek torso. He uttered soft words of praise and endearment as he neared his goal. He paused just above the straining evidence of arousal. He lifted his eyes to gaze at the panting youth.

“Look at me sweetheart.”

Msu Tsu quivered but forced his eyes to open.

Raider’s face turned tender as he slowly engulfed the hot length.

Msu Tsu writhed under him with a choked off scream. Raider caught his hips and guided him in a slow tempo that promised to drive his boy mad. When he finally drew back from the youth, his silken treasure was sobbed with need. He rose over the teen and kissed him. Msu Tsu attacked his mouth with needy kisses.

Raider fumbled and opened the nightstand drawer. He withdrew a tube and cradled the boy close. He quickly coated one finger with the slick gel. Their eyes locked as Raider carefully eased a long finger into the hidden entrance.

Msu Tsu whimpered and clung to his shoulders. Raider crooned soft sounds of encouragement as he tenderly stretched the soft tissues. He withdrew for a moment, then returned with two fingers. He soothed the whimpering teen as he forged into that tight body once more.

“Easy little one, careful now. I won’t hurt you.”

Finally Msu Tsu was as prepared as possible. Raider coated his straining manhood heavily with the gel and settled into position. He twined his fingers with his young lover’s. He looked into feverish eyes. With one smooth motion he kissed his treasure and thrust into the chaste body below.

Tears burned Msu Tsu’s eyes. Raider was very gentle, but the shock of that first entry was all too real. He whimpered at the slight stinging pain.

Raider stilled to give his lover time to adjust. His voice was raw as he coaxed the youth to relax. Finally he felt the tension ease and began to rock gently. That first tender nudge brushed something unknown and wonderful within the teen. Pleasure spiked through Msu Tsu’s belly. He gasped and shook.

Tender amusement lit Raider’s eyes as he ruthlessly stroked into his young lover. He was relentless as he guided him into the silken wash of completion. He vaguely heard the teen’s stuttering cry of climax. Hot sticky seed painted their bellies and his control snapped. He poured into the convulsing sheath.

Stars danced in his eyes as the throbbing slowly eased. He settled onto his lover, and held him in loving arms. He felt his new lover moan fitfully as he slipped from that hot clasp. Raider rolled them from wet spot of the sheet and tucked the youth’s head under his chin. He smoothed a big hand down the slender back.

Msu Tsu shivered weakly as Raider soothed him. Then he heard the words that changed him forever.

“My clever little Treasure, Wo ai ni.”

Msu Tsu lifted tear bright eyes and looked at Raider. He shuddered and held the older man tight.

“Wo ai ni Raider.”

TBC – maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> * Kunika- Japanese national police counter terrorism unit.  
> * NOC- No Official Cover. Think Mission Impossible.  
> * DSD- Defense Signal Directorate. Australia’s SIGINT Agency  
> * SIGNIT= Signal Intelligence  
> * Wo ai ni – I love You.


End file.
